


【AC】亦凡人

by spiralamadeus



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus
Summary: “滚蛋，天使，”克鲁利把大麻烟戳灭在自己的掌心，“带着你的天堂给我滚得越远越好。”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARING：Aziraphale单箭头Crowley！有Crowley×OC！

好吧，亚茨拉斐尔失魂落魄地想，好歹他还叫我天使。

他缓慢地挪动着，途中至少踢到了三个因为醉酒而倒地不起的人。往常嘛，经过他的人会在他走过去之后毫无理由地清醒到能够开车，不过今天——算了。天使的牛津鞋踩在呕吐物和废弃针头上，袖子被烟灰搞得脏兮兮的，他甚至没有费心去掸。

好吧。他皱巴巴地笑了笑，一个天使，一个叫天堂的毒品酒吧，一个千方百计想把自己搞死的恶魔。

好吧。

要弄懂发生了什么事的话，时间必须往回走上二十年，从某个小女孩儿的诞生开始说起。

克鲁利被要求暗中关注她——意外地不是把她干掉。亚茨拉斐尔自然认为这是上帝不可言说的伟大计划之一，而克鲁利觉得他在扯蛋。总之，短暂的十一年中，克鲁利眼看着她长大，看她秀丽的浅金色长发和坎克恩海滩一样金蓝色的双眼。她是个相当平常的女孩儿，和天下所有多情快活的姑娘一样。她和朋友聊学校里的漂亮男孩儿，晃着细长的小腿往曝晒的车顶上扔石子儿，忧愁着自己又细又软的头发做不出好看的造型。克鲁利看着她长成一棵小树，紧接着就是含苞的年纪。他看着有一天这个小姑娘敲敲他的车窗，“本特利先生，”她甜甜蜜蜜地问他，“您是我的守护天使么？”

克鲁利被这话弄得狼狈不堪。

他也不知道女孩儿是怎么识破他的伪装的。按理来说，即使有克鲁利站在手边上，凡人也意识不到他的存在。但这可能就是地狱给他布置任务的原因，他舔着手里的巧克力棒冰想道。小姑娘吃的是被开心果淹没的芒果味双球甜筒，吃相看上去颇不雅致。年纪轻轻已经有了地狱中人的风范，克鲁利满意地点了点头。

“你怎么知道我的？”克鲁利问她。

“我叫卡罗琳娜，”女孩儿头也不抬地说，“你可以叫我卡罗。”

克鲁利扁着嘴挑了挑眉毛，“小东西，”他嘶嘶地说道，舌头不自然地分叉着（对于人类来说），“我问你话呢。”

“哇哦！酷！”卡罗琳娜瞪大了眼睛看着恶魔呲出来的尖牙，“你是龙人诶！”

“镇子外面也有一个龙人*，”她说，“也有这样的舌头，不过他更酷一点儿，他还有超——多的纹身！像一条真龙一样。”

克鲁利有点儿不高兴，毕竟在他看来这个世界上能跟他一样酷的人少之又少（达芬奇勉强算一个），更不要说比他还酷了。

“本特利先生，”小姑娘正色对恶魔说，“妈妈跟我说，如果你想从别人那里得到些什么的话，礼貌是最起码的。”

“首先，是安东尼，不是什么'本特利先生'，”他强调。“其次，我是个恶魔，去他妈的礼貌。小……卡罗琳娜……”他清了清嗓子，听上去有点儿不情不愿，“现在，你可以告诉我你怎么能'看到'我了吗？”

“你那么大个活人我为什么看不到？”卡罗琳娜用看傻子一样的眼神看克鲁利，“你一直都在那儿呀。”

行吧。克鲁利扁了扁嘴。他站起来，思考了一秒钟要不要把对面那个小混蛋手里的甜筒打翻。他没有，第二天他就会为这个决定后悔万分。

所以恶魔不做坏事确实是会被天谴的，克鲁利在被刚认识的小姑娘缠着要帮她扎辫子的时候想。“你的丸子头扎得可真好！”女孩儿大声地夸奖他，“本特利先生，你可以帮我扎这样的辫子吗？”

“不可以。”克鲁利面无表情地说，然后从空气里抓出一把梳子。

这样的事情在接下来九年间发生了无数次。有时候只是一场电影，有时候则是一个在大洋彼岸发生的音乐节，恶魔用奇迹带着卡罗琳娜到处乱跑，旨在于在她幼小的心灵里埋下寻欢作乐的种子（就像他对基督做的那样，虽然以失败告终）。恶魔对这个小姑娘的在乎连亚茨拉斐尔都感觉到了：“你最近在忙些什么？都不怎么来找我了。”

“没什么……还是那些诱惑之类的。”克鲁利撇撇嘴，没有跟他分享关于卡罗琳娜的事情。这是很多年来的头一次，他选择了隐瞒。

“好吧。”天使慢慢地叠自己的衬衫，声音听上去稍显落寞。“跨年夜我在丽兹饭店定了位置，”他亮晶晶的眼神在房间里打转，“你有空吗？我们可以一起庆祝。”

“毕竟是千禧年，”他匆匆忙忙地加上，仿佛是在辩解，“又一个一千年呢！”

“呃……抱歉，天使，”克鲁利漫不经心地啜了一口香槟，“有约了，或许明年我们可以一起过。”

“当然……当然……”亚茨拉斐尔转过去，手里的衬衫叠好又展开，他心烦意乱地把衣服搅成一团，现在这件保养了一百余年的衣服已经皱的不堪入目，“没关系。”他轻轻地说。

克鲁利没有听到。

克鲁利虽然作为恶魔，实际上却从没有参加过跨年夜狂欢这种吵吵闹闹的活动。虽然能搞一点踩踏事件什么的确实不错，他这样解释，但把自己搞得一身酒气和不知道什么人身上的汗实在是不值。2000年的跨年夜是他的第一次。

他还是挺讨厌这种环境的，但有某个活蹦乱跳的小东西在身边还勉强算得上有趣味。克鲁利观察着周边穿着鲜艳的狂欢人群，紧张地直吐舌头。他打了个响指，把一个正抡着膀子狂叫的大汉从自己身边转移到了夏威夷，又打了另一个把正在倒计时的小姑娘和其他兴奋的人群隔绝开来。

五——

克鲁利懒懒散散地喝着一瓶威士忌，不过还没醉到让卡罗琳娜夺走他手上的酒瓶的地步。两——千——年——啦！本特利先生！女孩儿大声地在他耳边喊。恶魔把墨镜往下拉了一点，不满地冲她呲了呲牙。

四——

卡罗琳娜咯咯地笑着，水晶球浅粉色的光芒徐徐照拂在人们的脸上，每个人看上去都是快乐的、无忧无虑的，他们毫无理由地坚信着自己正在迈入一个更好的世纪，一个人类将发挥出前所未有的光芒的时代。恶魔凝视着女孩柔和的侧脸，一个傻笑在克鲁利毫无意识的状况下浮现在他的两颊上。卡罗琳娜的脸蛋埋在宽大的毛线帽里，被热气熏成了娇艳的玫瑰色。

许——个——愿——吧！她跳着对他喊。

三——

我——没有什么——愿望——克鲁利也傻里傻气地叫喊起来，一定是被该死的凡人传染了，他想。人群熙熙攘攘地推挤着，恶魔伸出手护住被撞来撞去的女孩儿。

二——

那——我要——许愿啦！卡罗琳娜搂住克鲁利的脖子。

一——

“我——爱——你，本特利先生，”女孩把脑袋埋在克鲁利的耳边静悄悄地说，她的脸颊紧紧地贴着恶魔的，滚烫的温度让后者不禁颤抖了起来，“那、你——爱我吗？”

零——

克鲁利被吓呆了，字面上的呆了，以至于世界都暂停了下来。女孩儿的话成为了整个地球上唯一的声响，她清透的蓝眼睛望进他的。“我也一样。”他迟钝地说，下意识地避开了那个烫嘴的词。他小心地吻了女孩儿的脸颊，轻柔地好像对待自己最华美的一根羽毛。

卡罗琳娜从他身上跳下去，她把嘴唇怼在克鲁利的嘴唇上，像每一个年轻女孩那样一边傻笑一边试图接吻，克鲁利后知后觉地揽住她的腰，再次亲吻了她。

那一天她二十岁，世界重新运转。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_1980年_

_“他们送了新的弥赛亚下来。”亚茨拉斐尔看起来很紧张。_

_“所以？”_

_“我不知道这是什么意思，”亚茨拉斐尔垂头丧气地说，“他们已经很多年没有送过新人下来了，上一次还是17世纪。”_

_“随便啦……”克鲁利撇撇嘴，“那你知道是谁吗？”_

_“我不知道——这就是最奇怪的地方，上面似乎打算完全撒手不管似的。”_

“想吃个冰激凌吗，小家伙？”克鲁利问卡罗琳娜。

小姑娘狡黠地眨眨眼，抽走了克鲁利手里不知什么时候变出来的钞票。

“所以这里也有天使？”卡罗琳娜问，挖走了克鲁利蛋筒里那个朗姆酒味的球。

“当然。一个叫亚茨拉斐尔的权天使。”

“酷！亚茨拉斐尔？非常好听的名字。你呢，安东？我赌一百块你的本名不叫这个。”

“当然不！安东尼听上去也太逊了。”

“那你叫什么？巴尔、阿斯莫德还是别西卜？呃、最后一个就算了吧，苍蝇真的很讨厌。”

“除了这个，卡罗，”恶魔叹了口气，“地狱守则啥的，我们不能让人类知道我们的名字，除非是和我们签订了契约。”

“好吧，”卡罗琳娜捣了捣自己的冰激凌球，它们正在慢慢化成一滩奶油，“那我可以跟你签订契约。”

“嘿，小怪物，”克鲁利俯下身凝视他，“你知道跟一个恶魔签订契约会怎么样吗？你的灵魂就归那个恶魔所有了，它想做什么都可以、什么都可以。”

“那也挺好，”卡罗琳娜笑眯眯地说，“你永远也不会伤害我的，本特利先生。”

_1990年_

_“我不明白，天使。”克鲁利喝干净了杯子里最后一滴酒。_

_“你在说什么，亲爱的？”_

_“如果你们送了弥赛亚下来那不需要一个天使的引导么？他们为什么没有告诉你？”_

_“我不知道……”亚茨拉斐尔耸耸肩，“高级机密什么的。”_

“我很抱歉。”亚茨拉斐尔看上去随时都会倒下去。

“什——”克鲁利望向天使，手里还拿着要给卡罗琳娜的奶油威化冰淇淋。天使的眼睛瞪得非常大，好像要从眼眶里脱出一样，恶魔从没见过他像这样。

“怎么了？”他顺着天使的眼神向马路对面看去，卡罗琳娜正在给他们俩买《死神来了》的电影票。克鲁利茫然地看向她的背后，加百列正站在那里，脸上是那个一成不变的微笑。

“弥赛亚。”亚茨拉斐尔抓住他的手，他的声音剧烈地颤抖着，“ **弥赛亚** 。”

电光火石的一瞬间，克鲁利想到了他的监视任务、同年出现的那个20世纪救世主、天堂的隐瞒和地狱的不作为，这些吊诡之处搭造而成的迷宫此刻尽数倒塌，摇摇晃晃，指向最后的谜底。克鲁利奔跑起来。

他试着让时间停止，但一切发生的太快了，加百列的手指轻轻地划了一道水平线，女孩儿白皙的脖子上出现了一条细口，血从中涌出。奶油在克鲁利温热的手掌里融化了，留下滑动的痕迹。

“又一个失败品，”加百列摇摇头，若无其事的样子仿佛刚刚给出的是一份赐福一样，“第十三个了。”大天使长对着这个数字皱了皱眉。

克鲁利摔倒了。他慢慢地把自己撑起来，亚茨拉斐尔大可以为天堂的一切辩解，他凝视着自己破皮的指节，但不是这个，不能是这个。

“看来她还是不能很好地抵制来自地狱的影响。”加百列在手机上记录下了些什么。

耶稣的影子在克鲁利晕乎乎的脑子里冒出来：我的上帝,我的上帝,你为什么要抛弃我？他悲鸣道，颊上全都是粘滞的血，极端的痛苦让他的脸扭曲了，他曾经是克鲁利的朋友。耶稣从不是唯一一个救世主，克鲁利意识到，他不过是天堂六千年来无数实验品中的一个，他只是足够悲壮。加百列还在说些什么，恶魔站起来了。

“你们造出她，就为了毁掉。”克鲁利平静地说。

加百列仍然在对着手机讲话。他点头了。又或许没有。克鲁利被那双骄傲的，冷漠的紫眼睛击溃了，他想到更多的人。他想到莫扎特，那个大笑着抚弄钢琴的年轻男孩儿；可悲的，在断头台上不停地要求再等一下的玛丽王后；他不得不看着米哈伊洛维奇*欠下天堂巨债、被地狱流放边疆，在众灵的窃笑中死去。他想到一整个人间，一整个被时间的齿轮碾着往前的种族，这也是上帝不可言说的计划之一吗？创造的乐趣抵不上毁灭的乐趣，对吗？他们花上几乎永恒的时间悉心构建，然后用一个瞬间决堤。世间多少终其一生都无法弥合其碎裂的灵魂啊。

克鲁利觉得天旋地转。卡罗琳娜抽搐的躯体直直地倒在他和加百列他们中间，被割开的喉咙汩汩地往外冒血。他感到恶心，对一切事物的极端的恶心，对一切黑的，白的，不黑不白的东西的厌倦。六千年了。六千年了。

恶魔徒劳地试图用手捂住大开的伤口。血不停的从他的指缝往外淌，就像是小花园里坏掉的水龙头。撒旦啊，她的眼睛。她的眼睛。她巨大的、绝望又恐惧的眼睛。有血点迸溅出来，滴在她的下眼睑和眼球上，她看上去比任何一个天使更接近天使本应该是的样子，为众生之苦落下血泪，在悲恸中死去。不是他妈的在白云里吹他妈的号角，除了对那个婊子养的上帝笑以外一无是处，不是的，哪里出了问题？

“她是要下地狱去的，”加百列傲慢地说，听上去甚至有嘲讽的意思，“她被恶魔奸污了。”克鲁利跪着，他没有搭理高阶天使挑衅的言语。

你哪儿也不会去，我的姑娘，克鲁利抓住卡罗琳娜因为垂死而抽动的手，浅浅地按压她的掌心。你哪儿也不去，不去天堂，也不会是地狱，留在人间吧，就……大滴的、暗红色的液体从克鲁利的眼角流出，和我一起。他挨近她，和我一起。

本特利先生，卡罗琳娜无声地说，她似乎不再害怕了，更多的鲜血在她的身子底下形成了小小一洼，你还没告诉我你的真名。

克鲁利。是克鲁利。恶魔啄吻着女孩染血的耳垂轻声说。很抱歉我一直没有告诉你。

没关系。她看上去好像下一刻就要微笑起来，我原谅你（I FORGIVE YOU）。

她这样说。然而克鲁利有什么需要被宽恕的地方吗？一个人（或者任何形式的生灵），会因为爱与被爱而遭受天谴吗*？这是不是又是上帝不可言说的计划里另一句台词，用来让这个世界死去一次又一次？

没有人会知道。克鲁利不知道。亚茨拉斐尔不知道。这个正在耗尽的凡人也不知道。克鲁利细致地梳理着她干结的金发，它们因为血液凝成一团，她已经死了。

她已经死了，而克鲁利还在毫无意识似的整理她鬓角的碎发。亚茨拉斐尔注意到血迹已经把恶魔的裤子弄得一塌糊涂，但他似乎毫不在意，难以言喻的情感让天使的喉咙收紧了。

克鲁利从不让任何灰尘落在他的衣服上。亚茨拉斐尔突然想起，然而他现在正跪在血泊里。

“让开，邪魔，”加百列冷漠地观望着眼前的景象，眼皮都没动一下，“别浪费我们的时间，我还要对这个灵魂进行裁决。”

克鲁利吻了吻女孩儿脏兮兮的额头，他施了个小小的奇迹，洁净的光辉重新从她白皙的皮肤上绽开。血迹褪去，伤口弥合，她现在看上去就像一个安眠的天使。恶魔把她抱起来。

“滚——嘶——滚开，”亚茨拉斐尔听他的老友这样讲，声音浸透了蚀骨的仇恨与穷倦，“滚开、都给我滚，嘶——天堂，地狱，去你妈的，我操你们全部，听——嘶——到没有，管你是撒旦还是婊子养的上帝，你们到底是什么啊！”他深深地低下头颅，痛苦在其中燃烧着，那是一种粘稠的、深红色的感觉，压得亚茨拉斐尔喘不过气来。他的老友啊。

“克鲁利，”权天使小心翼翼地说，“我们——”

“没有什么我们，”克鲁利说，冰冷地，但他搂住女孩儿头颅的动作却是截然相反的柔和，“滚开（LEAVE US ALONE）。”

亚茨拉斐尔受伤地畏缩了一下。这不过是另一个凡人，他困惑地想，六千年来死去无数的人类，为什么这个如此不同？

“因为我爱她，”克鲁利低沉地嘶叫着，亚茨拉斐尔这才意识到自己把问题问出了口，“你们永远也不会懂，是不是？你们就这么、站着、看着，你们……”

凶猛的火焰从亚茨拉斐尔的内部燃烧起来，用反驳的冲动把他充满了。不是的，他想说，我懂得。我懂得爱已经六千余年。悲哀的、如履薄冰的、永远不会被回应的爱，我用时间和距离隐藏的爱，我这在六千年的时光长河中愈磨愈利的爱，扎伤我徜徉时海的足，戳穿我伤痕累累的心。你如此轻易爱上一个凡人，我与你渡过的漫长岁月里……我以为你是我的唯一。但我不是你的，对不对？

权天使的翅膀收紧了，皱巴巴地贴在他的后背上。那些华美的光彩从洁白的羽毛上消失了，它们现在看上去就和天使本人一样灰败。亚茨拉斐尔张了张嘴，加百列缺乏情绪的眼睛扫向他。你知道你在做什么吗？那双暗紫色的眼睛诘问道，你要说什么？你自以为掩藏得很好，以至于能瞒过天堂？你真的要告诉他吗？

“或者，”加百列的眼神重新流转到克鲁利的脸上，他甚至微笑了起来，“如果你不愿意的话，我想亚茨拉斐尔不会介意替我裁决吧。”

“亚茨拉斐尔？”加百列转向权天使。

“我、上帝啊……”亚茨拉斐尔望向克鲁利，他跪着，手里抱着的女孩缩成小小一团。恶魔仿佛从很远的地方回望他。

悸然的感觉击中了他，那个瞬间近乎静止。他看见红色的泪滴充盈克鲁利金色的眼眶，再滴落，它们直直地、缓慢地流向亚茨拉斐尔，他后退一步*。

他要失去克鲁利了，亚茨拉斐尔意识到，他要失去自己最亲爱的男孩儿了，他的挚友，他在永恒里的旅伴，他的爱而不得。他眨眨眼，羞愧而痛苦地垂下脑袋，不再去看那双睁得大大的黄眼睛。权天使伸出手。

“卡罗琳娜·S·安德森，”他的喉结动了动，一大段沉默卡在他的嗓子里，“……魂归地狱。”

最后一个单词落地的时候克鲁利手里的躯体彻底地黯淡下来，那副躯壳变得稀碎，洁白的肌肤像摔坏的瓷娃娃那样塌陷下去，紧随着就是她嫣红的嘴唇、她的脸孔、她微微隆起的胸膛……她从克鲁利的指缝流失殆尽。

傍晚的风冷却下来，克鲁利打了个寒战。他微微地咧着嘴，表情很是滑稽，他已经没有眼泪可流了。天空在某个时刻变得血红，连同着那些飘散的云朵一起，远山后面的光线急剧减少下来，高楼亮起红色或者白色的航空障碍灯。亚茨拉斐尔从没觉得日落有这样可怕过。

空气里闪过一声细微的摩擦声，两个天使低下头，那个恶魔已经从硕大的太阳底下消失了。

加百列也离开了，回到天堂又或者是前去寻找下一个弥赛亚。亚茨拉斐尔濡湿了嘴唇，发出了一点粘滞的声音。他跪了下来。

“上帝啊。”他说。“上帝啊，你会帮助我吗，上帝啊？”他说。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 陀思妥耶夫斯基的父姓。
> 
> * 取意于Rufus的《going to a town》
> 
> * 不论你自以为多爱一个人，当对方的血往自己脚边流过来时，仍不免会往后退一步。——恰克·帕拉尼克


	3. Chapter 3

那件事之后他们见过的唯一一次就是在那个酒吧里，后来亚茨拉斐尔再去找克鲁利，屋子和车都在，但是恶魔不见了。

此后，亚茨拉斐尔有整整百年没有再见过克鲁利。

他不是没有寻找过他，他甚至关掉了书店，很长一段时间里都在美国徘徊着，只因为他听说了某些超自然现象的传闻，只是到了之后才后知后觉克鲁利大概不会那么不小心。不过他没有回去，不知怎么，横跨一个大洋已经让他觉得很累了。

他在加拿大登了陆，又去了纽约之类的大城市，大城市的罪恶一般多一点儿，克鲁利更有可能喜欢大城市。亚茨拉斐尔已经很习惯一个人走来走去了，有那样的时候，他甚至忘记了自己为什么在行走。穿过时代广场四立的大屏幕时，游荡在拉斯维加斯的灯红酒绿的时候，在比利华山酒店里喝着香槟酒时，他漫无目的地动作着，在很短的一瞬间想起丽兹饭店一类的事，然后想起克鲁利。他会想起克鲁利长眠的18世纪和关于圣水的那场绵延数十年的争吵，最后燃起一点希望。微茫、但还是勉强地亮着光的，希望。

那一丁点儿的希望和勇气支撑着他走过了一个21世纪。

人类迈入22世纪的时候美国已经衰败了；亚洲无可置疑地成为了新的世界中心；而大半的欧洲合并成了一个欧洲国，还是温温吞吞地存在着；乌克兰被俄罗斯吞并，近半个世纪加入欧盟的努力尽废；英国——莫名其妙地——还是英国，没成为什么欧洲国也没被内战打沉，只是经济危机了一整个世纪，没怎么变坏也必然没有变好。

亚茨拉斐尔在新世纪的第一天回到了英国，用奇迹作弊保存的书店还矗立着，而政府压根没意识到这里有一栋存在了近两个世纪的老房子可以用来申请吉尼斯纪录（对，这玩意儿还存在，人类的猎奇心永远也不会得到满足，对不对？）。总之天使回到了英国，啊哈，这个屋子里的书又老了一百岁。

亚茨拉斐尔去了皮卡迪利大街，丽兹饭店已经不在那儿了。现在的人也不再吃可丽饼了。奇怪的是，那么多年的寻找寻找无果后，亚茨拉斐尔都没有放弃，但这件事让他彻底崩溃了。这一点上他倒变得颇为人类，面对巨大痛苦时的镇定往往意味着之后被极其细微之事痛击在地，他坐在书店的黑暗里，为哭泣的欲望所袭。他呆呆地盯着克鲁利常坐的位子看，那上面铺着波斯毛毯，是恶魔去伊朗挑起战争时带回来的纪念品；恶魔偏爱博美罗的红酒，却每每迁就他喝教皇新堡，甚至常备着；恶魔其实很怕孤单，他知道，并且记着时常约他出来吃饭；恶魔在他们聚餐时总是点一份甜点，却从来不吃，最后都下了亚茨拉斐尔的肚子。他们曾经无话不谈。

天使抚过毛毯上长而柔软的流苏，拳头攥紧。他痛哭起来。

亚茨拉斐尔是被卧室里的响动弄醒的。

他总算学会了睡觉，讽刺的是这是在克鲁利没有再教唆他睡觉的第一百年发生的。天使仍然不喜欢这种失去意识的感觉，但他同意他恐怕确实需要失去意识一段时间、至少一两个夜晚。

“你需要什么，我的朋友？”他疲倦地问，“全都拿走吧。”他说这话的时候想起了米利埃主教*。

“是我。”那个在黑暗里的声音说。

亚茨拉斐尔翻坐起来。

“是你吗……克鲁利？”天使颤抖着往黑暗里伸出手，他忘记了自己明明可以用奇迹开灯。

那人走到窗口，无论时代如何变幻，月光一如既往，它照亮了他的身形。亚茨拉斐尔屏住呼吸。

那是克鲁利无疑，但亚茨拉斐尔只能从他的蛇眼睛认出他了。他瘦得几乎脱形，像一根会走路的木棍一样直直杵立在天使卧室的地板上，他的头发很长了，简单地扎了个马尾辫拖在背后，在月光的照拂下像纱一样笼罩着恶魔。

“我能……”亚茨拉斐尔指了指灯的开关。克鲁利点了点头。

灯光似乎让克鲁利觉得不适，他眯了眯眼睛，嘴角下撇。天使的胃为此抽搐了一下，他猜测克鲁利这么些年应该没怎么见过光，好一点的想法是他还是睡了一个世纪——就跟三百年前一样，坏一点的是……

“我在地狱。”克鲁利简单地说。

“整整一百年？”亚茨拉斐尔问。

“差不多。”恶魔歪歪脑袋，灯光在他高高的颧骨上投下一大片阴影。

亚茨拉斐尔不安地动了动，他打了个响指，换回了西装三件套，然后又变出了两杯茶，克鲁利沉默了一下，没有拒绝。

“所以……”亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地看他，“这一百年你都在做些什么？”

“待会儿会告诉你的，天使，”克鲁利走到了窗台上，他拿出香烟，看了眼亚茨拉斐尔，天使摇摇头表示自己不介意。他点起烟。

“你呢？”他甩甩手指。

“到处转转，大概，”天使表现得很镇定，“老样子，赐福之类的。”

克鲁利点点头却没有说话，他们陷入了一段沉默，一种让人感到芒刺在背的沉默。

“有时候，”他突然开口道，“在非常稀少的一些时刻，天使，我会觉得一切还是有希望的。”克鲁利深深地吸了一口烟，长长的烟灰掉下来，很快就被风刮走了。

他听上去很平静，那是一种经历了太多失望之后的镇定。像某些已经不再试图逃离猎人的小动物，亚茨拉斐尔想到，又或许我们都是。

天使诡异地安定下来了，即使是在这样微妙的状况下。在六千年的时光里，克鲁利这个名字已经和安全这个概念建立起了牢不可破的关系。这一点极其引人发笑，一个天使，在一个恶魔身上寻找安全感，你永远也猜不到祂到底在想什么。

“听着，”克鲁利犹豫了一下，“我……讲的那些话，我……”

亚茨拉斐尔眨眨眼，花了一会儿才意识到克鲁利在说那事儿，“没关系，我明白。”他赶紧说，他无所谓了，只要克鲁利不再离开他，让他说什么都行。“我……真的没关系，我差点都……”亚茨拉斐尔刹住了，他本来想说他都快忘记了，但他想到克鲁利肯定没有忘记，他不能忘记。于是他只是歉意地笑了笑。

“无论怎样，天使，我欠你个道歉。”克鲁利点起另一根烟。“我很混蛋，我知道，那也不是你的错，”恶魔好像哽了一下，“抱歉。”

亚茨拉斐尔温和地摇了摇头，他想叫他亲爱的男孩儿，但他最终也没有。

“有一件事，”克鲁利把烟掐灭，不觉得烫似的，“我想要拜托你。”

为你，亚茨拉斐尔想，任何事都可以（anything）。

“所以你这一百年都在找她灵魂的碎片？”亚茨拉斐尔的手紧紧地抓在车门把手上。

“她有了我的名字，”克鲁利懒懒地解释，“完成了一半的契约……感应什么的，你懂的。”

亚茨拉斐尔明白了，他确实没有忘记，他花了一整个世纪在九层地狱几乎无边无际的地盘上寻找细碎到近乎没有的灵魂印记。他是如此爱她啊。

“那我需要做些什么？”亚茨拉斐尔问。

“我要把她放在人间。”恶魔平淡地说。

“你说什么？”天使不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“永远在人间，就、死了也不会上天堂或者下地狱什么的，她只会重新回到人间，她永远都是人类了。”

亚茨拉斐尔应该指责他在发疯，他想要做一件永远也不应该发生的事，他会毁了亚茨拉斐尔和他自己。他本应该这样说，然后打开车门立刻离开。但他没有。

“好的。”他这样讲，惊讶于自己声音的冷静。

克鲁利看上去有点诧异，不过也没说什么。他启动了汽车，马路上的人频频侧目，因为汽车已经被取缔一段时间了。

“我需要一个来自天使的赐福，”恶魔死死地盯着路面，他没带墨镜，这个时代已经越来越不需要伪装了，各种各样的怪胎百花齐放，没有人会在意一个只是长了蛇眼睛的人（更何况有可能是假瞳呢），“让她隐身于地狱。”

亚茨拉斐尔照做了。

克鲁利回到地球。

他们的关系好像完全恢复了，恶魔还是向天使发出各式的美食诱惑，虽然不再是丽兹了，也没有可丽饼，但他们还是尽量地寻找这个新世纪能提供给他们的美味（但他们永远也不会接受分子料理，即使它们正好在新世纪大行其道），天使还是偏爱教皇新堡的红酒，它们的味道和一百年前不能比了，气候变化挺严重的。

他们还是兜兜转转地混日子，只是每隔几十年就要给卡罗琳娜造一个新身体需要费点心，克鲁利决定离她远远的。他不能再拿她冒险了。亚茨拉斐尔一如既往地致力于让一本书也卖不出去和把他的恶魔喂胖一点儿。前者尚且还算成功，后者仍需努力。

只是有些时候，当克鲁利发着呆的时候，他的表情让亚茨拉斐尔感到恐慌。他看上去好像随时都会消失，像水融化在水中*那样。天使仍然惧怕着恶魔索要圣水的可能性，但恶魔没有再开过口。可能他已经不再有所谓了，无论是对于人间，还是他自己漫长到无穷无尽的生命。

克鲁利在走上某饭店的台阶途中偶然遇到了她。

她的面庞在那样的白天也好像是在月光中。他一边看着她走过，一边感到一种先前从未有过的孤独 *。若干年前的回忆淡淡地映在那浅金色的发丝和金蓝色的眼睛间，女孩敲敲本特利的车窗，声音甜蜜如糖，你是我的守护天使吗？她如是问。

“太迟了。”他喃喃自语，“一切都太迟了。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《悲惨世界》里引导冉阿让从善的主教
> 
> *人死了，就像水消失在水中。——博尔赫斯
> 
> *芥川龙之介《一个傻子的一生》

**Author's Note:**

> * 指Richard Hernandez，我也不知道自己为什么要把他写进去。


End file.
